


Destroyer of Thyme

by AtropaDesideria



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Blood Drinking, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, DGM Big Bang 2018, Fae & Fairies, Faery Doctor AU, Herbalism, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, R scenes come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtropaDesideria/pseuds/AtropaDesideria
Summary: Her eyes darted to a group nearby and she lowered her voice to a whisper. “I know, but are you sure it's safe? You've heard the rumors right?""Which rumors?" There were at least a dozen floating around.“The ones about them working with witches."“Witches?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the DGM Big Bang 2018 run by KittyBandit on Tumblr. 
> 
> My partner and artist for this event is huapomme. 
> 
> Due to personal reasons, we have both recieved extensions so we are posting late. We will also be adding more to this later as well since we still have more to post.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with us! ♡

Clergymen passed by Allen as he sat on the church’s paved steps, eating a loaf of stale bread. Six crows seated themselves on and around a large statue of a saint, watching him as he chewed. Noticing their presence, he broke the loaf apart and tossed a large chunk to the hungry birds. Dark wings expanded in warning, beaks snapping as they fought over the morsel.  
  
"You always did love animals," came a women's voice from behind him.  
  
He turned his head and saw a nun exit through the church's carved wooden doors, walking down the steps toward him. "Good morning, Sister Lenalee," he said, addressing the dark haired woman.  
  
Lenalee smiled warmly and sat down beside him, eyeing the feathered creatures as they continued to tear apart their meal. They hastily ripped it into multiple pieces until they were content that they would each get their share. Corvids got along with their flock mates, but they were also greedy birds.  
  
"You're the only one besides Sister Miranda who feeds them," she stated, a pitying look crossing her features.  
  
"Everyone thinks they are a bad omen," Allen said, ripping off another piece of food to toss. "Crows are intelligent. They can remember the faces of those who are kind to them."  
  
She used the heel of her shoe to distractedly grind away at an area of the stone that had begun to crumble, uninterested in that tidbit of information. "Allen, are you sure you want to go? I know what they say about you, but you belong here just as much as the rest of us.”  
  
When he didn't respond she turned to look at him. His gray eyes focused on a single pebble as he tried to avoid making direct eye contact, but he knew her gaze was focused on him for more reasons than just trying to pull a response from him.

At a quick glance, he looked like an normal young man with beautiful features, but a pentagram scar spanned across the right side of his face—the mark of a curse.  Regardless of how hard he tried to hide it behind his red bangs, it was hard to miss.  
  
She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, coaxing him to look at her. "Are you sure you want to leave?" she repeated again.  
  
Allen gave in and turned, pulling her into a side hug. "You know I have to. This place will always be my home, but it can't tell me what I need to know right now," he said, feeling Lenalee return the hug.  
  
Her eyes darted to a group nearby and she lowered her voice to a whisper. “I know, but are you sure it's safe? You've heard the rumors right?"  
  
"Which rumors?" There were at least a dozen floating around.  
  
“The ones about them working with witches."  
  
“Witches?”  
  
Despite his desire to ease her worries, he didn’t have anything against witches—a fact he wouldn’t dare share. Allen wasn't naïve. He understood why the word caused panic amongst people. Everything from blighting farmer’s fields to causing marriage disputes was fair game for them, at least In the eyes of the frightened.

However, his own experiences taught him otherwise; things didn’t always fit into clean separations of good and bad. Thankfully, most of Europe had already started to move past those fears, putting their faith in science, but many small religious towns like his still believed in the supernatural. Not that their belief in otherworldly beings was entirely bad, since it would provide him with a new job soon enough.  
  
“The Bookmen aren’t witches, they are faery doctors. People with the second sight, like myself.”  
  
Lenalee frowned at Allen's lack of concern. "You say that, but at least four people say they saw a black cat on the property. What if you and them are different?”  
  
Allen smiled, amused at how small a thing could cause such rumors. "A cat doesn't equal witchcraft. There are plenty of cats around here. Maybe if it was something like a monstrous wolf I'd be more concerned."  
  
"I'm being serious! They said they saw it transform into a beautiful woman right in front of them," she insisted, voice rising loud enough to startle a passing altar boy.  
  
"Rumors are just that, rumors. Cross vouches for the Bookmen, and as much as a ba—" Allen caught himself before he swore on church grounds, "bad personality he has, he's still a sworn priest."  
  
"I guess,” she reluctantly agreed. “If Father Cross insists, then it isn't my place to argue.”  
  
Lenalee was a strong and willful woman, so her willingness to let the argument go came as a relief. Even if a part of him still wanted to stay, the preparations for his departure were already complete. He wouldn't chicken out now.

As soon as that thought passed, he spotted a horse-and-buggy traveling down the main path towards the church. Its wheels crunched over the gravel road as it neared them, scaring the crows who took flight off into the sky. A man of average height with a dark beard that matched his hair sat in the driver's seat, grasping the reigns. 

He pulled the carriage to a stop in front of the steps and spoke. “Are you Allen Walker?”  
  
“Yes. I take it you’re the one Father Cross hired?” Allen replied.  
  
The driver grunted, a gruff sound intended to mean “yes”. Allen stood and examined to carriage. Only fitting two people, the seating area was much smaller than in some larger carriages used by the wealthy, but it had a solid roof and adjacent windows to look out. It would be good enough for the long ride ahead of him.

  


  
Allen and Lenalee exchanged their goodbyes, promising to see each other again. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she let him go. It was for the best, and deep down, he felt that she knew it, despite all her attempts to convince him otherwise. Nervous about what the future had in store, Allen entered the horse-and-buggy, willingly leaving the life he had always known up until now behind.

Ignoring the churning in his gut, he leaned out just enough to give the driver the signal to depart. At his command, the man urged the horses to move, and they began their journey. Farms and pastures filled with grazing livestock were the only thing he saw as he stared out the tiny window, dozing on and off from complete boredom due to the lack of activities that he could engage in while riding in the carriage.

Eventually, after hours had passed, the scenery changed to forest and the ground became bumpier the farther they rode. They rode over a fallen branch that cracked under the weight of the vehicle, startling a brown fox that had been sniffing along the path. The skittish canine bolted as they turned onto a thin trail, hiding itself amongst the shadows and brush deeper into the woods.  
  
Although the carriage was of a comfortable design, Allen wasn't used to sitting so long, feeling cramped in the small space. He practically leapt from the horse-and-buggy as their destination finally came into view. The trip had taken less than half a day, but had felt more like five. The driver gave him farewell and thanks, then pulled away, leaving Allen to stand alone at the front of the property.  
  
The house didn’t look as magickal as he had originally expected. Aside from the green vines growing up it which gave it a wild look, it appeared like any other average home. The building was a plain rectangle with a simple roof, devoid of any ornamental aesthetic. A long planter box full of flowers attached to the windowsill served as the only outside decoration.

The word _“_ boring” was the only thing that popped into his head as he finished assessing the home’s exterior and moved closer to its front steps. It truly did appear to be like any other home. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but was startled when it swung open, nearly grazing him.

Allen sidestepped just in time to avoid injury. The man who had opened the door noticed Allen right away, making him pause from whatever it was he had been doing. He was a handsome man, no older than twenty, with a nest of bright red hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye.

His remaining green eye was full of interest as he spoke. “Sorry about that. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting anyone to open the door.”

“I wasn't expecting anyone to be on the other side of the door.”

“I guess we were both surprised then.”

He laughed, holding out his hand for Allen to shake. “I'm Lavi, and you are?”

Allen shook his hand with a small smile, acting the perfect picture of politeness. “Allen. Allen Walker. I'm the apprentice that Father Cross recommended. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lavi.”

At hearing Allen's name and reason for being there, Lavi’s expression changed to one of comprehension, and he yelled back into the house through the open door at the top of his lungs, still grasping Allen's hand. “Hey, Gramps! Allen Walker is here!”

An elderly man of small frame and stature came to the door. He glanced at Lavi and then Allen, giving him a  once over. Allen hid his discomfort as the elderly man’s gaze lingered on his curse scar a moment longer than necessary. It seemed like everyone wanted a good look at it today, not that he could blame the man. They had just met and it was an unusual feature.

Finally, he spoke. “I'm glad to see you arrived safe. I'm the one who is to be your new teacher as Priest Cross requested. You can call me Bookman.”

“Thanks for having me. I admit i'm not the scholarly type, or anything like that, but i’ll do my best.”

“It's fine. After the initial study period, most of the work is hands on, anyway,” Lavi said.

At the mention of hands on work, Allen glanced at their hands which were still joined. Noticing their position as well, Lavi released his grip and stepped back, moving his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. A large, charming smile pulled at his lips.

Allen found himself entranced by the dazzling expression. “Right. I'll work hard.”

“Good,” Bookman said. “You can start training tomorrow morning.”

“Ok…” Allen responded before he fully processed what Bookman told him, letting his focus snap back to his new teacher as soon as he realized what he had agreed to.

“Gramps doesn't like to waste time. You'll get used to it,” Lavi explained, moving to the house once more. “I'll show you around.”

Allen followed him as he gave him a brief tour of the house’s interior. Unlike the outside, the inside seemed anything but plain. The room that he supposed would be the living room in a regular home had areas set up with work tables and chairs. Book shelves lined every wall, containing various types of books. Books weren't really something he enjoyed so he only bothered to catch a quick glimpse of the titles before prompting Lavi to continue the tour.

The kitchen looked normal except for the dried herbs hanging from the ceiling in large clusters and a large stone mortar and pestles on the counter. Allen could only hope the cupboards contained actual food and not just more herbs, since normal dinnerware wasn't anywhere in sight.

The tour continued, past the scullery, single bathroom, and locked bedrooms until Lavi paused at an open door. “This one is yours.”

Allen peeked inside, surprised at the decent size of the room. While it appeared more like a guest room with it's limited furniture, it was still more than he was used to. A bed and bureau were pushed against the horizontal wall of the room, while a bookshelf and writing deck were positioned across from each other on the right and left walls.

“I get my own bedroom?” he asked, eyeing the soft looking pillows on the single bed.

“Gramps and me like our privacy. We figured you'd be happy to have more personal space as well.”

“I am, I'm just surprised. I always shared a bedroom with others at the orphanage.”

“Really? Hmm, if you're scared to stay alone, I don't mind keeping you company tonight until you fall asleep.”

Lavi’s voice held a hint of teasing, but when Allen turned to meet his eyes, his expression was serious. It seemed he was genuinely worried about how well Allen would adapt to the sudden change.

“Thanks, but I can handle it,” Allen said, moving to drop his luggage bag down on the floor near the bureau.

“If you say so. How about we let you unpack and then you can meet us downstairs for dinner in two hours?”

“That's an offer I will say yes to,” Allen said, attitude beaming with joy at the mention of food.

“A lover of food, huh?” Lavi asked, seemingly in thought. “I'll keep that in mind.”

With that, Lavi mumbled something inaudible under his breath, causing Allen to strain to hear the words. They seemed to be garbled—that or in another language all together. For all he knew, the Bookmen could very well know a variety of languages, some not even human. Either way Allen failed to make any of them out.

“What?” Allen asked, hoping to get an explanation.

His hopes were ruined as Lavi put on another one of his characteristic grins and politely excused himself to go help Bookman. _Weird._ It seemed the Bookman Clan were stranger than their original introduction let on.

He shook his head, deciding to focus on the task at hand. Unpacking his belongings, he went about filling the room with them, spending about a half hour organizing his things until the room's aesthetic was to his liking.

He stored the only two outfits he owned in the large bureau, decorating the top with some candles that he planned to use later. Then he placed a large sketchbook on the writing desk, flipping it open to his favorite page. Allen didn't draw, but a few of the other children at the church had proven themselves quite skilled in art and often gave him gifts.

The drawing he turned to was of Lenalee and him, sitting on the church's steps just like they had been doing earlier that day. He was glad he kept it since it was all he had to remember his best friend by now. Visiting was still an option, but with travel costs being more than he could afford and his new responsibilities, he predicted it would be a while before they were able to see each other again.

By the time he was done decorating, the room looked more like an actual bedroom, though the bookshelf remained vacant. Since he wasn't a big fan of reading, he had never collected many books. He was perfectly literate, but he lacked the patience to sit through the dry texts written by most authors, and he had already gone through the few books that did appeal to him.

With a tilt of his head, he silently estimated the shelf dimensions. It could be a good place to store larger crystals, herb jars, and other things that he'd require while living there. A lot of things would probably need to be changed while staying there if he was to feel comfortable, but changing a little bit at a time was likely the best way to go.

While the room was his in name, it still belonged to the Bookman Clan by right so getting settled in first before proposing a room makeover would be the polite course of action. With his unpacking finished, he sat and idly waited for dinner, willing time to go faster. Just sitting around doing nothing wasn't something he was used to, but he was so lost in his new home that the idea of leaving his room on his own overwhelmed him.

As the time for dinner finally came around, he found himself going from being bored out of his mind to trapped in an awkward situation. The food was decent, consisting of venison and boiled potatoes, but the atmosphere was more than mildly uncomfortable.

Even though both men took the initiative to strike up conversation with him in an obvious attempt at friendliness, they would exchange looks between themselves every so often, their eyes full of unspoken words.He understood what those looks meant. They were both judging his person and gauging his potential.

The situation was awkward, but it wasn't the worst meeting he had experienced in his life, so he decided to overlook it. He was used to being the recipient of curious looks and judging gazes, and he knew the two men likely meant no harm. Cross did mention to him that they were a secretive pair afterall.

“So, have you two lived here long?” he asked in response to a story Bookman had been telling him about the land's history.

“Six years and ninety seven days,” Lavi replied, shoving a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

The preciseness of his answer both impressed Allen and gave him a headache as he attempted to do the math of how many months equaled ninety seven days. “It's a nice place. Where did you live before coming here?”

“We traveled around for a while. The last place we stayed for longer than a few months was in Germany.”

“The elves reside there, right? What were they like?”

“They were easier to spot than their faery cousins, but they were harder to bargain with.”

“Hmm, is that so?”

The idea of visiting and communicating with the spirits of other lands had always filled him with excitement. Ever since he realized his abilities, he had made a vow to himself to use them to help both humans and spirits. Even if that meant he had to walk between both worlds, belonging neither to one or the other, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

“Have you met many fae?” Bookman asked.

“Only a few. Most of them were only casual encounters that didn't last long.”

“I'm surprised you've seen so few. With that eye of yours, I thought you'd have seen many more things beyond this world.”

There it was. The topic Allen knew would be coming. Such a mark as the one on his eye wasn't something you received from a casual meeting and Bookman knew it. He was trying to discover the source of the curse. Unfortunately, even Allen didn't understand the truth behind his curse. He had carried it since birth, along with vague memories of a past that wasn't his—or rather, they didn't belong to the person he currently was.

Bookman was a seeker of knowledge so he doubted the old man would let the subject go, but Allen wasn't sure how to explain the origin behind something he himself found a mystery. Instead, he decided the best course of action would be to direct the conversation to another interesting topic.

“There is one case that's different though. He is a friend of mine,” Allen said, earning the full attention of both men. “He's not around often, but because of him I was able to learn more about myself and the fae.”

“It's a difficult task to make friends with the fae. He must trust you if he has showed himself to you on multiple occasions,” Bookman said.

Trust wasn't quite it. Not entirely anyway. It was more the case that he needed to repay a debt that could never truly be repaid so befriending Allen had been his second best option. Or to be more specific, it was the only option that presented itself to him. The thought of his friend's reason for coming to him triggered him to recall one of his memories from another lifetime.

_He kneeled on the cold floor of a desolate room that sat at the center of a large Manor, tears streaming down his face. Their warmth brought the only bit of feeling to his body which had long gone numb. His brother in oath stood over him, his beautiful golden eyes filled with pain._

_“Are you happy now, Nea? They're dead. They are all dead.”_

_The crumpled corpse in front of where he kneeled resembled no part of the man that lived before. The burnt, decaying aroma that rose off of it filled his lungs, choking him and making him want to vomit. It was a sickening scene. A scene that they made happen._

_“There's no need to feel such remorse. He was my kin, not yours,” Nea said, voice becoming colder with each word._

_“And that doesn't bother you one bit? He was your family, yet you don't feel anything?!”_

_“They were only a small part of my family,” Nea corrected. “I did this for the ones that matter.”_

The memory faded away, filtered out by his current thoughts. Even if that had been him once, it wasn't him now. That was over hundreds of years ago. Far longer than the lifetime of even the healthiest human. Longer than the lifetime of even some fae. It had nothing to do with the current him.

“I'm not sure if he trusts me, but he wants me to be happy. That's something,” Allen explained, hoping he wouldn't need to go into any more detail.

“Well, if he wants you to be happy then that's a good thing,” Lavi said, leaning across the table and playfully smacking Allen's shoulder.

Allen smiled in response. Lavi was right. He was so used to worrying more about other people's happiness, he didn't really consider how nice it was to have someone out there who wanted the same for him. Even if Nea had only come to him because he was the reincarnated version of an old friend, a friend was still a friend.

“What about you? Do you have any faery friends?” he questioned, curious about the kind of fae the Bookmen usually dealt with.

Lavi cast his eyes to the corner of the room, rubbing his neck as he spoke. “Friend might not be the best word to describe our relationship, but yes.”

“Speaking of befriending the fae,” Bookman interjected, “it's important that you learn about their etiquette before you even try to work with the ones that live around here. Not all of them will have your best interests at heart, so it's important you know how to use your words as weapons.”

Allen had wanted to argue that Nea had taught him enough about finding loopholes in faery pacts, but he didn't think Bookman would hear it so he gave a nod of agreement. He'd do things right, even if just the _idea_ of studying gave him a headache.

“Come on, Gramps, don't be a nag. Allen here doesn't seem like the foolish type,” Lavi said, getting up and collecting their empty plates from the table.

Bookman pinned Lavi under his gaze, annoyance obvious by the slight grinding of his teeth. “It has nothing to do with being foolish. Even some of the wisest men throughout history have been tricked by the fae. Don't make light of this.”

Judging by Lavi's nervous expression, Allen had a feeling that if he hadn't been standing there, Bookman would have entered into full on rant mode. The way Lavi looked  reminded him a lot of himself whenever he managed to piss Cross off.

“I'll be careful, thank you for the advice,” Allen said, hoping to stop a fight before it even started.

His attempt worked and the two men calmed down. Bookman nodded, content with his answer, and held his hand out to Lavi in a silent offer to take the dinnerware off his hands. Lavi looked relieved as he surrendered them to his Master, who had clearly given up on arguing.

“Lavi, why don't you escort Allen to his room and go over what will be contained in tomorrow's lesson so he can come prepared,” Bookman instructed Lavi.

“Sure. I'll go over the basics with him.”

As Lavi led Allen back to his room, Allen's eyes watched his back, admiring the way his shoulder flexed when he lifted his arm to push the bedroom door open. Lavi was much fitter than he would have expected from someone who spent a majority of their time studying, and it made him wonder if he also dedicated some time to exercise.

A part of him was hoping that they could use this moment to themselves to get to know each other more, but that thought was discarded as Lavi did exactly as ordered and began briefing Allen on the lesson plan. Overall, the topics were boring, and he realized Lavi had meant it when he said “the basics”.

When Lavi finished going over the lesson plan, he excused himself to leave, stopping once in the doorway to make sure Allen really was ok with being left alone in the strange new room. With Allen's insistence he was fine, they said their goodnights and parted ways.

The day after and the rest of the week were fairly dull, filled with tedious study on all types of flora, fauna, and spirits. It didn't take him long to learn that both Bookman and Lavi took the quest for knowledge very seriously. Every time Allen failed to properly identify something, or answer a question correctly, Bookman would tell him to reread the whole chapter until he understood.

He had been bitter over his new mentors teaching ways at first, but Lavi had explained to him that it was Bookman’s way of worrying, emphasising that in their line of work, mistakes could kill. Although he was reluctant to admit that he'd be capable of such mistakes, he knew they were right. If he screwed up, it wouldn't just be his life on the line, but his clients as well. They did things like that, day after day, one book at a time, until understanding the curriculum became easier than before.

Soon he found that even though he wasn't fond of books, the gap between his and Lavi’s ability to retain information wasn't as vast as he originally thought. He was still not on the same level as the Bookmen, but he was not one to admit defeat once he had a goal in mind either. With a little more time and effort, he would become a real faery doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after his initial arrival, Allen sat at the small table in the house's kitchen, mixing potions. There were at least a half dozen containers and bowls of various sizes filled with herbal liquids, all of which he had made himself. He carefully poured two liquids together into a single jar, chanting a short prayer as he did so. The liquid glowed with a white light for a moment before returning to normal, signaling it was complete.

“You're getting pretty good at that,” Lavi told him from his spot against the door frame.

“Making the potions is my favorite part.”

“I can see that. I didn't mean just the potions, though,” Lavi said, taking a few steps closer to inspect the blessed liquid. “Your potions, your wards, and even your amulets... they're all of the finest quality.”

Hearing the sincere compliment sent a blush up Allen's cheeks. He had been drawn to Lavi since their first introduction, but that connection had only grown stronger over the past few weeks, and he had begun to recognize his feelings as something more than a mild interest.

“Thanks,” he said, putting a lid on the jar and checking to ensure it was on tight.

When he was sure it was on tight, he pushed the jar to the side, and grabbed a new, unused one. He opened the book and flipped through it, turning to a particular page. He still had another potion he wanted to try making. This one was a bit harder to get right, but he felt like he was ready.

“I know this is probably a lot more exciting to you than reading, but I have to go to the Bookstore in town and I could use the company.”

The offer took Allen's attention away from his task, and he nearly knocked over one of the liquids when he bumped it with his hand. “You want me to go with you?”

“If you don't mind. It can be boring going into town alone, and I figured you could use the change of scenery.”

“I could use a break from working.” Allen admitted, closing the book. “Plus, they probably have some good food stalls set up around this time of year.”

The chuckle that escaped Lavi's mouth was soft and warm. “I'm sure we'll find something you can eat. Come on, let's get going before Gramps assigns us errands.”

Allen didn't need any convincing so they headed out right away. They traveled most of the trip to town on foot, only hitching a ride for the last couple miles or so. When they arrived, it was bustling with people, some there to purchase goods, others there to sell them, and some just out for a stroll in the neighborhood.

“This way,” Lavi said, guiding Allen in the direction of their destination.

They walked down a few quieter streets until they reached a small shop with a book shaped sign in front. Lavi led the way inside, causing a small chime to sound. A dark haired gentleman at the counter turned toward them, abruptly setting down the cup of tea he had been drinking. Some of it splashed on the counter, but he didn't pay it any heed.

“Ah Lavi, it's you! You're here to check out our newest acquisitions I take it?” the man asked with a laugh.

“You know me too well. I'd hate to miss out on a rare book,” Lavi admitted.

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “We haven't had a _rare_ book for who knows how long now. Not since you came in and purchased them all at once.”

Lavi looked a bit sheepish at the accusation, but covered it up with a half hearted grin. “That just makes me your best customer, am I right?”

“I suppose that's one way of looking at it. By the way, who's your friend here?”

Allen decided to let Lavi handle the introductions, a tad curious as to what he would say. Not everyone knew about the Bookman Clan’s profession so introducing himself as Bookman’s new apprentice might only cause confusion. He didn't want to ruin Lavi's relationship with the people in town.

“Right. This is Allen. He's living with Gramps and me for a while while we teach him about woodworking,” Lavi lied, confirming Allen's suspicion. “Allen, this is Mr. Page. He's the store's owner and sole employee.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Allen said, shaking the man's hand while quietly debating the humor to a man with the surname of “Page” running a Bookstore.

“Have you come here to buy books as well, or are you just keeping our Bookworm here company?” Mr. Page questioned.

“I originally came for company, but I might see something I like.”

“if there's anything in particular you're interested in, let me know and I'll see what I can do.”

“Will do. For now I think I'll just browse.”

“Sounds good.”

They scoured the store for anything worth purchasing, stopping every so often so Lavi could pick up a title and flip through it. Allen enjoyed watching him when he was like that, so focused and in his own world. Sometimes he even mumbled under his breath, comparing the contents of the book to the facts he had memorized in his head. The man really was a living encyclopedia.

Lavi was quirky in a charming sort of way. He wasn't pretentious like many of the scholars Allen had met in passing when they came to the church, but he was still prideful in his intelligence, always seeking more knowledge. Allen watched as he skimmed his long fingers over a page, tracing the words as if they were sacred.

They glided slowly and leisurely over the ink, stopping at certain sections, then moving again, repeating the same routine. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he was filled with an irrational sense of jealousy over a simple book. If he wasn't so enthralled by the scene before him, he would have shoved his head into a wall for how ridiculous he was being. He was acting strange and even he knew it.

“Hey, Allen, can you come over here and help me for a moment?” Mr. Page called, snapping Allen out of his fantasy.

Lavi was too caught up in his reading that he paid little attention as Allen told him he'd be back in a bit. A small nod was the only indication he even heard him. The store owner was in a good mood when Allen asked him what he needed help with, answering that he just needed someone to help him carry a pile of books to the other room so they could be priced.

“I told you to tell me if there's something you're interested in, but you seem to already have found it,” Mr. Page said, plopping his book pile onto a long table.

“Oh?” Allen had yet to find any book that he wanted, though he had flipped through a few on his own.

“Not a book perse, but definitely a source of interest. Judging by your ogling, you're quite taken with your friend.”

“I was just looking at the book he was holding,” Allen said, flustered that he had been caught.

“We both know you were staring at more than that. Don't get me wrong kid, I'm all for it. Love is a great thing, especially young love.”

Love? He was definitely drawn to Lavi, but did he love him? Sure, they spent a lot of time together and he was comforted by his presence, but that was normal between people who worked and lived together.

“I don't… I mean, I care about him, but we're just friends.”

“Everyone is _just friends_ at first, or if you're like my wife and I, sometimes you can even start out as enemies.”

Allen thought what he said over, mulling it around in his head. There was some truth to the statement he supposed. People weren't born in love. They started as strangers, then became acquaintances, and then friends, until finally they became lovers. Still, it was something he hadn't really thought about until now.

“I guess that's true.”

“Look, I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. I just wanted to give you some advice. Your feelings are clear as day to anyone that sees you two together. That bookworm out there though, he's a different story.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that he comes in here every few months, acting out that fabricated personality like I can't tell. I may only be a bookstore owner, but I've read about enough characters like him to know when someone is putting on a face.”

Mr. Page was right. Over the course of the last few weeks, Allen had caught Lavi on occasion at times he thought he was alone, quickly noticing the small differences in his behaviour. The Bookman Clan were known for hiding secrets so it came as no surprise, but it was a bit strange to consider that the “Lavi” he knew was actually only a part of the whole person. Not that he could complain. He was also guilty of putting on a face. He'd been wearing a mask for so long now, he'd be a hypocrite to point fingers at someone else. Even more so when he didn't know the circumstances.

“So?” Allen asked, not sure where Mr. Page was headed with the conversation.

“ _So_ , his walls won't be easy to tear down. Heck, neither of you seem like you'll make things easy—for yourselves, or eachother—but do yourself a favor. Be honest with yourself. It will make things a lot easier in the long run.”

The man before him was unsettling, both with the way he was able to see through them, and with the way he spoke his mind without fear of causing offense. He held a sense of wisdom that Allen guessed was gained by much trial and error. That, or maybe he just had good intuition. Regardless, his advice was inspiring in a rough, straight to the point way.

“Wow, you sure don't sugarcoat things,” Allen said, still a bit shocked over the conversation topic.

“You seem like the type of person who can handle much more than an old man's lecture.”

Allen couldn't deny his claim. He'd survived much more awkward situations, something like this was nothing. He continued to help the man stack the books, asking questions about his past. It turned out the wife he mentioned was a rival bookstore owner who he had known since childhood. They never got along until one day half his store burned down, and sympathizing with him, she helped him rebuild and restock it. It was a nice story, though he wouldn't quite call it romantic.

When they were done, Allen thanked him for telling him about himself, then returned to Lavi's side with a new outlook of their friendship. Two books were piled into Lavi's arms, both about obscure topics Allen had no interest in. One on religion, and the other on mathematics. He was sure the bookshelves at the house already contained books on the topic, but perhaps these ones were rare.

“Are you done helping him?” Lavi asked.

“Yeah, we finished pretty quick.”

“Are you ready to go, then? I just have to pay for these first.”

“Sure. There's nothing I really want."

Lavi paid for the books and shoved them in his carry bag. They took a few more minutes saying goodbye to Mr. Page, promising to return in a few weeks when the new deliveries arrived. The air outside the shop was cooler than it had been before they entered, signaling that the mid afternoon was over. Once again, Lavi led the way through the streets which were less crowded now, showing Allen to an area with food shops and stalls.

“They all look amazing!” Allen said, excitedly eyeing some scones in a display window.

“Do you want to go in?”

“I want to. I don't know if I can afford it though.”

As apprentice to Bookman, they received a small allowance that they could use for themselves. Since Allen had yet to take any customers of his own, his saving consisted entirely of his leftover allowance that didn't go towards necessities. Lavi on the other hand got to keep a large percentage of earnings from his customers, the rest going toward combined funds for the house.

“How about I treat, then?” Lavi said, pushing the Bakery door open and gesturing inside.

“If you don't mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Thanks, then.”

If the scones in the window looked good, the other deserts inside looked like heaven. An assortment of pastries of all shapes and sizes were laid out, just behind customer reach. The entire place looked more heavenly than any picture he saw painted on the church's walls. A particularly lovely smelling apple pie made Allen's mouth water, grabbing his attention. He _had_ to have it.

“I want to try that one!” he said, sounding a bit more childlike than usual.

“The apple pie?” Lavi asked, ringing a bell on the counter.

The ringing attracted the attention of a tall man with long blonde hair that was twisted into a neat braid. “Welcome. How can I help you?”

“We want to purchase that apple pie!” Allen said, so enthusiastic that the blonde man took a step back.

“Certainly. Would you gentlemen like the whole thing, or just a slice?”

“I think he would like the entire pie,” Lavi replied.

“Yes, please,” Allen agreed.

The man went to place the pie in a box, but hesitated. “Would you like it sliced?”

Lavi glanced at Allen, who only shrugged in response. “That would probably be easier. Thanks.”

The blonde man sliced and packaged the pie, wrapping it so that the contents wouldn't crumble inside the box. The packaging nullified the strong smell of apples and cinnamon, but didn't do anything to sate Allen's craving. He wanted to rip the package open and devour it right there, to hell with customer etiquette.

Sensing his eagerness, Lavi leaned down and whispered in his ear. “If you want to stuff your face with it as soon as we get outside, I won't stop you.”

That had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to him. “Really? Your piece too?” he whispered back, only half joking, trying to put on his cutest face.

Lavi laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Let's not get carried away. I'm hungry as well.”

 _It was worth a shot._ “Maybe we should get another one, too?”

Lavi considered it, eyeing the other desserts, and eventually gave in. “Why not? How about a cake instead of a pie? The chocolate one looks good.”

“That works for me,” Allen said, licking his lips.

The blonde man walked over to the cake, and repeated his question on if they wanted it prepared the same way. Once again, Lavi said yes, so the man did as instructed. He handled the cake a tad more delicately than the pie, taking extra care not to smudge the beautifully designed frosting pattern that formed a rose in the center. Allen didn't know much about baking, but he could tell the design probably took a while to perfect.

After both sweets were packaged, the blonde man put them on the counter, and announced the total, writing out the receipt with immaculate penmanship. Hearing the price reminded Allen of how glad he was that Lavi offered to treat. The total came to over a week's worth of his savings, much more than he expected. Despite living in the middle of nowhere, the shops nearby seemed to be aimed toward serving clientele with money.

“I can pay you back some of it,” Allen offered as Lavi handed over the payment.

“It's fine. I told you it's my treat,” Lavi insisted with an air that left no room for argument.

They left the shop content with their purchase, Allen quivering with energy as he led them to a running fountain in a quiet part of town that had a wide ledge that they could sit on while they ate. He didn't dally in opening the box in his arms, and scarfing down most of the cake, not caring who saw him. At times like this, eating delicious food was a higher priority than retaining a good public image. If Lavi was embarrassed, he did a good job of not showing it as he chewed on a piece of the pie, making less of a mess than Allen who's fingers had become coated with dark frosting.  

“Thank you, again,” Allen said in between licking his fingers clean, savoring every last taste.

“No need to keep thanking me. It's just nice to see you get so excited for something. The look on your face when staring at those desserts was priceless.”

“I guess food is my weakness, just like how books are yours,” Allen said, remembering the way Lavi had looked in the bookstore.

“Food and knowledge are both substantial to survival for a human.”

“That's true,” Allen replied, wondering what humans would be like if they didn't need the two things.

The thought of humans never needing to eat would solve a lot of issues related to poverty and starvation. Even so, he couldn't imagine a society without food. Besides the pleasure one received from eating a tasteful meal, food also brought people together. Humans sat down to eat together. They also went to work, mingling with humans they otherwise wouldn't need to mingle with in order to put food on the table.

“You could say the same thing about bonds, couldn't you?” Allen asked, still mulling over things that were important for human survival.

“I guess you could say that. Humans are mammals, and most mammals tend to be social creatures.”

“Then what about love?”

Lavi's eyes widened at the unexpected question, but he replied in a calm and scholarly manner. “Love, huh? Besides mating, it creates a need for people to stick together. To help and protect one another.”

“I see,” Allen said, staring at the almost empty cake box in his lap a little too intently.

An awkward silence fell between them, spanning for what seemed like forever until Lavi spoke again. “Was there a reason you brought that up?”

Allen looked Lavi in the face, ignoring the warmth that crept up his neck as a heavy blush bathed his skin a light shade of pink. “I'm not very good at this. I mean, I haven't had a whole lot of people I could get close to in my life up until now, but… I think that guy was right. I think I like you as more than just a friend.”

The piece of cake Lavi had just started eating slipped out of his hand onto the ground, and his face turned a brighter shade of pink than Allen’s. His eyes widened, large and startled like those of a rabbit's who ended up in a situation where it couldn't decide whether to stay or flee. His reaction made Allen feel a bit guilty.

The initial shock must have passed as Lavi brought his hands up to cover his eyes. “You're really something.”

“Are… did I upset you?” Allen asked, feeling his gut sink, and his mind grow hazy as the fear of rejection filled him.

“No!” Lavi said, a bit too forcefully. “I just… I wasn't expecting it to be mutual. I'm not very good at this either.”

“So, then we…?” Allen trailed off, mind clearing as he was filled with a new sense of hope.

“Yeah, I like you, too.”

“So… what does that make us?”

“I'd like to say that makes us lovers,” Lavi said, letting out a pain groan from his throat. “Except it isn't that easy.”

“What do you mean? Are you already spoken for?” Lavi didn't go out much so the thought had never crossed Allen's mind until then.

“Yes… and not quite? Well, I guess I am, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Our relationship isn't exactly monogamous.”

“Not monogamous?”

Lavi met Allen's questioning gaze and explained further. “It means we're open to seeing other people… if the other people consent to it.”

“Oh,” Allen said, processing the information.

“Knowing that, do you still like me?”

The question threw Allen off. After hearing Lavi's situation, he didn't not like him, but he also wasn't sure how he felt about the whole thing either. He had never even had a lover, nevermind having to share a lover with someone else. There were more questions he wanted answers to before he could make a decision.

“What are they like? Do I know them?” Allen asked, trying to remember the faces of the few customers who visited their home on a regular.

“No. He's not someone you would have seen hanging around. That man… well, he's unique. It's hard to explain his personality since he tends to switch between two extremes. He's fun to be around though. He's also a faery.”

“A faery? That explains why I'm only just hearing about this.”

“Yeah, well, sorry about that. I meant to tell you. I was just waiting for a good time.”

“It's fine. I get it.”

Although Allen was hurt that Lavi had kept such a big part of his life secret from him, he understood the situation was probably hard on Lavi, too. If what he said was the truth about having mutual feeling then Lavi had probably been afraid that he wouldn't be able to accept the feelings of someone who already had another lover. His heart ached for Lavi at that moment.

“It's ok,” Allen said, smiling and doing his best to appear convincing. “It's ok. It's true I don't really know how to feel about the whole situation, but I know how I feel about you, and I don't want to lose that.”

“Then, you haven't changed your mind?”

“No. I still stand by my words. I like you, Lavi.”

“I won't do wrong by you,” Lavi said, taking Allen's hand in his own. “I promise. I'll do my best to make sure you're happy. You'll never have to feel ignored, or unloved, and I'll never force you into something you don't want.”

Those sweet words were just what he needed to hear in order to ease the concerns that had been forming in his head. It's true this was a whole new experience for him, but he trusted Lavi, and he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. They still had more things to discuss, but he was willing to take it one step at a time.

They finished their desserts in peace, and left the town to return home. They decided to forgo hiring a ride this time, taking advantage of their privacy on the long countryside road to go into a more depth filled discussion about their relationship. They established boundaries, and addressed their expectations, agreeing on rules that worked for them both. When they had finished with serious topics, they spent the rest of the time just getting to know each other better.

It was long past evening when they arrived home on foot, stumbling into the house with complaints over their feet hurting. Bookman was sitting there reading, but placed his book down and began questioning Lavi as soon as he spotted him, demanding to know why they were home so late. Lavi did his best to answer honestly without saying anything that might embarrass Allen, simply saying that they were engaged in a private discussion which distracted them until they lost track of time.

Bookman was clearly peeved judging by the way the veins in his neck pulsed, but he accepted their excuse, telling them to just hurry up and get to sleep since they had things to do the next day. They didn't argue, just glad they weren't being punished. As soon as they were out of Bookman’s line of sight, they linked hands and walked together to Allen's room. Both of them paused at the door, locking eyes.

“I guess I'll see you in the morning,” Allen said, squeezing Lavi's hand tighter.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight,” Lavi said in return, still unmoving from his spot.

Allen was the first to turn away, letting go of Lavi's hand. “Well, then… sleep well.”

As he passed through the door frame, he felt a hand circle his wrist, pulling him backward against a hard body. He knew it was Lavi even without needing to look. Besides him being the only person who would do such a thing, the smell of herbs and sweets perforated his nostrils, giving his lover away. Comforted by their closeness, he leaned back against Lavi's chest.

“I thought we said goodnight?” Allen asked, holding back a grin.

“We did, but I forgot something.”

“What is it?”

Lavi turned Allen around to face him, and placed his index finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “Can I kiss you goodnight?”

That was a request Allen was happy to comply to. “If you stopped here, I'd be somewhat dissatisfied,” he said, standing on his tiptoes while reaching up to pull Lavi's mouth down to his.

Their lips came together in a brief meeting, departing, then coming together again with more feeling. Lavi's lips were warm, and so was his tongue as it pushed its way through Allen's parted lips, eager to claim his mouth. The interaction was short, only lasting a few minutes before they needed to pull away for air, yet it left them both looking disheveled. At some point during their kiss they had messed up their clothes in an attempt to pull each other closer, leaving stretch indents in the fabric.

“Well then, that was one hell a a way to say goodnight,” Lavi said, smoothing out the part of his clothes that Allen had clung to.

“Yeah, it was.”

“We should probably go to sleep now, huh?”

“Probably. Otherwise bookman might come scold us again.”

“Good point,” Lavi said, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Finally, Allen sighed, kicked his shoes off, removed his shirt and jacket, and crawled into bed. As soon as he hit the soft mattress underneath him, he realized just how tired he actually was. His special goodnight from Lavi had distracted him from his aching legs, but didn't relieve the pain entirely. If he didn't get some rest, he'd be feeling it the next day.

Allen pulled the covers up over his face, snuggling further into the mattress. “I’ll see you in the morning, Lavi.”

He couldn't see Lavi’s expression as he answered, but he heard the kindness in his voice. “Tomorrow morning, then.”

Allen heard the door to him room close shut, wood creaking as his lover's footsteps receded down the hall, growing fainter the further away they got. His dreams that night were pleasant, unlike the nightmares and past life memories that frequently haunted him. He wasn't sure what their new relationship would bring, but whatever was happening, he was happy. A fact his mind recognized, too.

The next few days went by fast with the both of them being caught up in a dazed blissful state, taking all the chances they could to sneak away from training and work to spend time alone together. The more time they spent together, the more things progressed as they slowly let down their walls, learning how to truly love one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the art for this fic, please head over to huapomme's Tumblr to check out his stuff. He really is quite a lovely artist.


End file.
